Welcome to Japan, You Might Die Soon!
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Vanessa moves to Japan to escape her life in America, only to run into worse trouble. She meets a Japanese bad boy and absoluelt despises him. The problem is, they are falling in love. Rated Mature for language. Continued in New Life coming soon .
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

A wonderful new day in a wonderful new place.

I smiled widely at the view before me.

The whole Tokyo was laying under me.

A fresh start at a new school in a different country.

You see,I am from America,the usual good girl that never goes to club at night,that is obediant and polite with everyone,that keeps her grades up,never does bad things and always respects the rules.

Yes,that was me.

I never encountered reality,I mean,I was never near bad people.I was always daddy's little girl and mommy's little angel.

"Come on sweetie,wake up,today you must go to school"

"I'm up already mommy"I reply from my bedroom

I was brushing my long dark brown hair while humming a sweet melody that i so love.

"Good because you must eat something too"

My mom yelled from the kitchen.

We were living in a big house that some people might call it mansion.

My father got a very good job here so we moved in last week,i must admit that this is a beautiful town.

I stood up from the mirror and skipped downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was cooking my breakfast.

"Here you go dear,bacon and eggs"

"Thanks mommy"

The food looked so delicious that i ate it in several seconds.

"I see you were hungry,now shall we go to school?I will give you a ride honey"

"Thanks a lot mom"

Thank God she was driving me there,its a loooong way to go.

The ride to school was enjoyable.

Not.

While we were passing the streets,I saw by accident a young man,dressed weird,like a long black coat and some leather black pants with a tight leather shirt,a necklace with some silver crosses and some black fingerless gloves.

All in all,he was looking scarry,especially with his black raven hair that was falling in his bright blue eyes.

He was bullyng a poor kid that as going to school.

His eyes travelled to the road just when the car was passing,so our eyes met for a split of seconds.

My eyes moved from him because i was already scared of him.

I breathed n and put my hand on my chest where my heart was beating fast.

That was a very uncomfortable encounter that i won't forget so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running for the classroom where my first lesson would be when i bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Hey,are you ok?"

I looked up to meet eyes with a boy,he had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Uhh,yeah i guess i am ok..."

He offered a hand and i took it.

I dusted myself from the fall and smiled cheerfully at him.

"You shouldn't run around,you can trip or worse"he explained.

"Yes i know,i was just in a hurry"

He nodded.

"My name is Andrew Takenaga"

I stared weird at him.

"My name...my father is brittish and my mother japanese..."he stated taking notice of my stare

"Oh...cool,my name is Vanessa Hawkins,nice to meet you"i replied smiling

"Same,i should accompany you to the classroom since you are new"

"Thank you"

When we reached the classroom,the teacher was already starting the lesson,so Andrew took his seat in front.

The tacher turned to me and gave me a friendly smile which made me warm inside.

"Class!Today we have a new student,she is from America,treat her well,tell us something about you Miss"The teacher spoke turning back to me.

"Well,my name is Vanessa Hawkins,i like to read,paint and i love animals,i dislike rude and bad people...that would be all"i answered with a grin.

"Very well,you may take a seat next to Mikuri"

A girl with short boyish black hair and black eyes raised her hand and smiled my way.

I nodded and made my way to my new seat.

"Hi!I'm Mikuri,you can call me Miku"

"Ok,You can call me Nessa"i said to her happily.

This started quite well,i wasn't really expecting them to be so friendly and welcoming with me.

This happiness inside me continued until he came in.

The classroom door slammed open and in entered the same boy i saw in the way to school.

"Mister Akira!You are late again"

He pushed his hand in his pockets and smirked at the teacher.

"So?I don't remember that i care"he spoke coldly to the poor woman.

He then started to walk towards the back of the class.

His eyes stopped on my form during his journey to his desk,he narrowed his eyes at me which made me wince a bit and sat down while he raised his feet on the desk and balanced his chair back and forth.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself a bit.

His eyes were so...cold and lonely.

For the rest of the hour,i sat stiff because of him,he was glaring at my back all the time.

When the bell ringed,i jumped from the chair,grabbed my books and dashed out to my locker.

"Why were you running like that?"

I was startled from the voice and stood up fast,hitting my head in the door of the locker in the process.

It was just Andrew.

"Sorry for startling you like this..."

I smiled at him while rubbing my head.

"No problem,that boy just kind of scared me"

"I see...he is the deliqvent of the school,you know,the bad boy type..."

"I guess..."

"His name is Akira Fukaere"

"Oh..."

"If he tries to do something to you,just come to me,i'll take care of him for you"

I blushed slightly at his kindness and smiled.

"Thank you a lot"

"No problem with that"

I took my books for the next period and closed the locker.

While i was turning around,he passed by me,his eyes as cold as ever staring right into mine.

A smirk was plastered on his face.

Andrew glared at him and took my hand and pulled me in the direction of my next lesson.

"Here you are,your next period.I will see you at lunch"

"ok,i'll see you there"

With a wave he was gone and i was now on my own.

The lunch brake was finally announced by the bell and i was wandering into the huge halls trying to find the cafeteria.

I sighed relieved when i saw a familiar .

"Miku!!!Wait!"

She turned around and smiled.

"Hey there Nessa"

"Hey...do you know were the cafeteria is?"i asked desperate.

"Of course silly,come with me"

"Thanks,you saved me"

"No problemo there"

I walked by hers ide,trying not to get lost in the mass of people.

"Here we are!Be happy,lets get something to eat"

Before i could say anything she pulled me by my hand towards the food awaiting on some tables.

"I'll take some sushi and some chocolate cookies with orange juice"she stated while grabbing the items she wanted.

I grabbed some fried potatoes,a chocolate bar and some chocolate milk.

We both looked for a table where we could eat,during our searching we met with Andrew and we sat at a three-person table.

We were all happily chating until he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

As i said.

Until he arrived.

He came right to Andrew and took the orange juice from his tray,gulping it down.

"That was refreshing,thanks for the juice"he teased Andrew smirking widely.

"Oh my,look who is here,Miss Know it all"he added moving his gaze to Miku.

"Mind your own bussines"warned Andrew glaring at him

"What if i won't?You will beat me?Hah!"

Akira took Andrews tray and smaked it on the floor,stepping on it while walking out of the cafeteria.

I thought that he finished torturing us but i was wrong.

His hand slapped my back...aka...my butt.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise and like instinct i turned around fast and slapped him on his right cheek.

The hit must have been powerful because he stumbled a bit.

His hand brushed the red mark on his face and his eyes glared dangerously at me.

Silence fell over the place like a vail.

_I don't think i did a good thing.........._

His smirk returned and he chuckled slightly.

"You aren't as soft as i thought you would be,you are starting to get interesting,girl"

I stood my ground and looked him in the eye.

I had never seen such a person...was this how a bad person behaves?

Then my mouth spoke withot my permision.

"Something happened in the past..."

My voice was quiet and soft like a whisper but he heard.

His eyes widened a bit for a moment but he returned to his normal self.

"Get a life girl..."

Thats all he said before he left the cafeteria.

After school i made my way to the exit,deep in thought.

So something did happen.

I sighed frustrated with myself.

I raised my eyes from the pavement to see what was happening.

It was Akira and...he was fighting three guys.

I gasped and took a step back.

He fought the three like they were three were now lying on the ground.

So thats how a bad boy behaves...

This is so unpolite and unfair.

The three bullies stood up and glared at Akira furiously but retreated.

I took this opportunity to continue my walk to the parking lot.

Akira's gaze went imediately to me.

"What do you want girl?"

I just pretended to not hear him hoping he would leave me alone.

"I'm talking to you girl"

That was it.

"Leave me alone!"i yelled at him frowning.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're stupid,why would i even look at you...you are ugly"

Those words stabed me really hard.

My eyes saddened and started to little droplets of salty water hit the ground and sniff sound were heard from me.

He turned around abruptly and stared at my face.

"Why are you like this?Why won't you tell anyone why you are like this?I'm really confused..."

I managed to speak without stuttering.

"Stop crying already,stop being such a baby"he groaned annoyed.

I turned around and ran to my mothers car that was awaiting for me.

Not even bothering to look at his face.

"Hey,Nessa are you ok?"asked Miku worried

"Aye,I'm good!"i replied smiling

She laughed at my face.

"You are weird"

"I know"

As we were walking to the lunch break we bumped in a girl.

She had long red hair and like a ton of make up on her.

"You two stupid muts,get outta my way!"

Ok,so first impression...you don't want to know.

She wasn't was scottish.

She pushed me away so hard that her long nails pierced my skin and my back hit the lockers.

"Akira-kuuun!Wait!"

And indeed,we passed by a surprise.

"She is his girlfriend"explained Miku

"I see..."i stated

"She is like the biggest slut you will ever see,excuse the word"

"Uhm...ok"

~~~Akira~~~

At the cafeteria it was quite boring,we all ate and chatted.

Until the happy couple came.

Akira and Charlotte,i heard that was her name,sat right in front of me and Miku and started licking each others face off.

I was staring with a scared face because i haven't seen or done such thing in my life.

Miku was snickering at my face with Andrew.

At a point,Akira caught my scared face and smirked,his hand went down to Charlotte's pants and under,you know,at the most intimate spot,and Charlotte moaned loudly and licked her lips.

My head suddenly felt dizzy and my vision went black.

I fainted.

All the people looked towards the fallen body of Vanessa,while Akira was staring unbelievingly at her body on the ground.

Did she faint because of what she saw?

She never saw such a thing before?

Was she that innocent and pure that she couldn't take it?

Probably.

Charlotte frowned at Vanessa's form and pouted.

"That bitch intrerrupted us...you should make her pay for this"she spoke angrily.

I glared at her.

"Shut up slut"

She pouted even more and started stroking my chest with her long red nails.

"Aww,don't talk to me like that"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away from me.

"Go fuck someone,i'm wasting my time with you"

She frowned and stomped her foot.

"But i love you...I must stay with you,remember last night right?"

"I was just in the mood,that all"i stated annoyed with her.

"But"

"But shut up already,you have such a big mouth,i should nail it shut someday"

She stood up and walked away,not before glaring one more time at Vanessa that was being carried by Andrew.

Hn,how i hated that guy's guts.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened slowly,first,my vision was blurred,but it became clear after a bit.

Myhead was hurting and my body felt sore.

Uhm...what was i doing in a hospital like bed?

Oh yeah.

Its his fault.

The infirmery was small but had everything a patient could need.

The nurse pulled the white veil away and my mother rushed to my side.

"Vanessa are you ok honey?What happened?I remember you ate this morning..."

"Mom,its not from lack of food"i asured her

She nodded.

"Well,dear,i came to take you home,i got a call from the school saying that you fainted so i came as fast as i could"

"Thanks mom"i smiled up at her

She was a very good mother indeed.

So we walked to the parking lot where the car was,of course,my feet felt like jell-o so mom had to help me a bit.

Guess who was smoking near the parking lot.

_**Him.**_

He eyd me a bit,raised his hand to take the cigarette out,threw it on the pavement and stomped on it.

He raised his gaze to me again and watched as i was being carried to the car.

He stared a bit at the probably got the impression i was some rich princess.

Wrong.

He turned around and walked away.

"Like it dear?"

"Mom,why did you change the car again?"i asked giggling a bit

"I just really liked this one for such a long time and i finally decided to get it"she said winking at me

"Hehe,so this is like your dream car?"

"Exactly honey,now lets get going,your father is worried after the call"

"Ok mom"

"We are home darling!"mom yelled

"How is my little girl?!?!?"asked my father dashing in the livingroom desperately

Really,it was funny.

"She is fine dear,no need to overreact like this"my mom stated amused

"good to hear this"my dad replied adjusting his tie

I shook my parents were weird,but i loved them for this.

"I'm going to my room"

"Ok honey,I'll call you when dinner's ready"

"Thanks mom"

With that,i started walking upstairs to my room.

The first thing i did,was to plop on the bed and enjoy its softness.

I love my bed.

How can you not love it?

With a lazy smile i drifted in a deep sleep.

Hopefully,tommorow would be better than today.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekendfinally came and i was excited because Miku invited me on Sunday at the Mall with one of her friends.

I browse through my closet for a decent looking outfit and hum a melody i like.

"Vanessa sweetie!"

"Yes mom?"i yell back

"Can you do some groceries,we are out of tomatoes!"

"Of course,just a moment"

I pulled on some jeans,a plain black turtle neck and some converses.

"Ok,i'm ready"

"Good,here is the money"she said putting some money in my hand.

"Just hurry up ok dear,the pasta must be done"she added smiling

"Ok!"

And i rushed out the front door and onto the streets.

I reached a small shop and looked around.I spotted the tomatoes and took one kilo.

I payed for them and started my journey back home.

Rain drops started to hit the pavement.

Great.

Now i had to run....so i took off running.

Wrong move.

From the wet pavement,my foot slipped and i fell in a puddle of water,spraining my ankle in the process.

My eyes teared up and my hand moved to my hurting ankle.

I looked around desperately for help,searching a familiar face,but i could find none.

The people were passing by my fallen form like i didn't even exist.

Tears started to fall from my eyes and i started to sob from the pain.

"You idiot,what are you doing?"

My head snapped behind me and i stared in the eyes of Akira.

"I fell and it hurts..."i managed to say through the sobs.

He sighed irritated.

"You sure are stupid,i should just leave you here..."

He did the unexpected.

He bent down to my level,wrapped his arms around my soaking body and raised me up in his arms.

The warmth of his body comforted me so much that i burried my face in his chest to get a little of his warmth.

He carried me through the rain when i thought that no one could turn and help me.

"Where do you live girl?"he asked in his usual cold voice

"There is a very big house,american style...thats where i live"i stated gazing up at his face

He nodded and continued carrying me.

At my front door,he shook me a bit so i would wake up.

"We are here"he stated looking at the big wooden doors

"Knock"i said to him

He sighed frustrated but knocked on the door.

It fluttered open and my mom stared at us with a worried face.

"Vanessa,what happened?"shea sked me

"I sprained my ankle and he helped me here"i explained to her

"I see,come in young man"

Akira carried me inside and put me on the sofa in the livingroom.

"I was making pasta with maccaroni,but i guess i will let the tomatoes aside today,make yourself comfortable"

He sat across from me with an annoyed face.

After bandaging my ankle,my mother brang in the livingroom three plates with her delicious maccaroni.

Akira didn't have a choise but to eat.

I smiled at his face when he took a bite,i could tell that he liked the food.

After we all ate,i stumbled to the door,leading Akira outside.

"Thank you for getting me home,you aren't as bad as others say you are"i stated smiling widely

"Whatever,bye"he made a bye sign with his hand and walked out of the mansion gates and into the dark streets of Tokyo.

Well,something good happened today at least.

But tommorrow i won't be able to go with .

I sighed saddened and got into the warm welcoming house.

"So he is your boyfriend?"my mom asked with a smirk plastered on her face

"Noooo!"i yelled with my face flushed

She chuckled and walked away.

"whatever you say honey,Good night"

I sighed.

"Night mom"

When i finally reached my room,stumbling like a rabbit,i let myself fall on the bed and fell asleep immeditaely.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning i woke up in a bad mood.

First,because my ankle and body hurt.

Second,because i couldn't meet with Miku or walk properly.

I groaned in annoyance and turned on the other side,resulting a fall off the bed onto the cold floor.

"You are as stupid and dumb as ever dear cousin"

I jumped six meters in the air from that voice.

The worst nightmare of my life.

Gabriella Hawkins.

I stood up and stared wide eyed at her.

"W-What are you doing here?!?!?"i yelled pointing a finger at the blonde head

She smirked.

"I'm here to get a new boy,and since you already know some..."

I took the pillow from my bed and threw it at her face.

It hit!

"You bitch!"

Uh-Oh

"Get out of my room Gabriella Hawkins!You're stinking it!"

"How dare you!"

"I dare because I'm right and we both know it!Out!!!"

I started throwing with everything i had at hand at this devil of a human.

She was a worst nightmare.

An emo freaky blonde brain.

Great.

I sighed in frustration and sat down on my butt,trying to think of something.

"Come on Miku,please,i must stay at your house...!"i begged her on the phone

I was sitting outside,near a park with my cellphone in my hand,trying to stay for the night at

I was desperate.

I absolutelly despised that freaky emo blondie.

Want to know why?

She stole everything from me.

In front of my family,she made me look like an ugly sheep while she was the angel.

Everything that was happening was my fault.

She would start crying for no reason and say that i hit her.

I was grounded and even slapped by my mother because of her.

I lost my best friend because of her.

I lost everything.

And now that i finally have a new life,she must come crush it all in tiny pieces.

"What are you doing here girl?"

My eyes narrowed at Akira.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm over...i can kiss bye bye my life and friends..."i spoke sadly

He walked towards the bench i was sitting on and took a seat next to me.

"Why is that?"he asked

"My cousin came...."

"So?"

"So she was the reason i moved here...i lost my everything because of her in the past and now she came to crush me again!"i yelled through sobs and tears

I burried my face in my hands and cryed.

I suddenly felt two strong armswrapping around me and my head falling on a warm yet hard chest.

"Stop crying already"

"Well well,what do we have here?A hottie and a bitch"she stated smirking

I burried my head in his chest and my hands gripped his shirt tight.

"So you are the problematic prick"Stated Akira smirking

"Wanna try me hottie,how about dumping that dog and come have fun with me?"she asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'm not interested in dumb brats,sorry"he replied

"I'm no brat,wanna see?"she insisted getting closer to him.

My eyes fluttered open and turning around,i pushed her with all my strenght away from my body and Akira.

She fell on the ground hard.

"Kill yourself already you emoistic blond brain,make everyone a favour!"i yelled agered standing up

"You whore!How dare you!?!?I'm so much better than you will ever be!"she roared back

"Shut up!!"

I grabbed Akira's hand and pulled him out of the park,leaving behind a frowning Gabriella.

"Where are you taking me girl?"he asked confused

"I don't know"i said letting go of his hand

"Anywhere would be better...i guess i will sleep outside tonight"i added in a whisper

He sighed agravated,grabbed my hand and started walking again.

"Where are we going?"i asked blinking confused

"At my home"he replied

My face flushed but i continued to walk behind him.

His house was simply lovely.

I grinned.

"So this is where you live"

"It doesn't reach your standards,but its better than outside"he spoke annoyed

"But its really lovely"i whispered looking at the small house

"Whatever"

He took some keys out and opened the front doors then the one at the house.

I came right after him in the house.

"I will show you the house so you know where to find things"

I nodded vigurously.

He stretched his hand to what appeared as the living room because it had a TV.

"This is the livingroom,you will sleep here"

I nodded.

He then pointed to a door that was connected to the livingroom.

"That is the bathroom,its not too big"

I opened the door and peered inside.

"Come on,upstairs"

We came to a black opened it.

"This is my bedroom,you can't get in my room,i hope i am clear"

I nodded yet again.

He then walked to another door and opened it

"And this is the kitchen,if you want something to eat,just look in the fridge"

"Ok"

"Thats all,go get a shower,you need it"he stated walking to his room and slamming the door shut.

"But i have no other clothes..."

His door opened again and he thre a big t-shirt and some boxers in my face.

"Now you have"

And the door slammed shut once again.

I sighed and walked downstairs to the bathroom.

I opened the door and locked it behind,put the clothes on the floor and filled the tube with warm water.

Then i let myself relax in the tube,closing my eyes i sank deeper in the water.

~Akira~

I sat on my bed and thought.

Why was i so soft with her,why am i so kind with her?

I groaned and closed my eyes.

I heard the bathroom door she finished with her shower.

A soft knock was heard on my door.

"What?"i yelled

"Uhm,i was wondering if you would like me to make some food for both of us,since you let me stay here and all"

She sounded so troubled.

"Do what you want"

Truth be told,i wanted her to cook for me.

I stumbled to the door and opened it.

My eyes widened.

She had a large t-shirt on her,that reached her knees,along with the boxers that were too at her knees.

She looked adorable...cute,beautiful and so natural.

My expression changed back in a second and i followed her to the kitchen.

I sat on a chair and waited for her cooking.

"Pancakes are good?"she asked

"Yeah"

After a half an hour,the pancakes were done and ready to be eaten.

they were delicious really.

She was amazing.

Even thou she is rich and all,she cooks for herself.

I put my plate in the sink and go back to my room,leaving the dishes for her.

In my room i plop on the bed face first.

How does she do this to me?She is twisting my mind...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey,wake up girl"

I was shook in my sleep violently by who other than Akira.

I sat up in the bed and looked around.

"Uhh...where am i?"i asked dumbly

Then it all came back.

"Dammit...i'm screwed"

Then i let myself fall back onto the comfy bed.

"I said wake up not go back to sleep"

Akira started shaking me again.

"Oww...but i don't wanna..."i mummbled

He sighed annoyed.

"We have school today you idiot"

My eyes snapped open and i sat up fast.

"Come again please?"

"We have school"he said more slowly

"Did it sink in your brain?"he added walking away

"Uhm..uhm,i don't have uniform!!!"i said pulling on my hair

He rolled his eyes and threw a bag at me.I caught it before it would hit me.

A uniform!Thanks heavens!

I grinned widely and rushed to the bathroom.

I did my morning routine,but instead of using a toothbrush,i kinda used my finger,but shhhh...no one has to know,i know i'm lame.

I walked out from the bathroom and looked for Akira,he was watching Tv.

I took the bag on my shoulder and walked past him.

"Hurry up,we'll be late!"I yelled at him

"So?"he asked shrugging

"What do you mean so,come on already!"

I pulled on his hand until we were outside.

Then i took off running to school.

I'm so gonna get in trouble.

"Noo!This can't be happening!"

"Hey there cuz!"she yelled with a fake smile on

She grabbed my hand and started looking around.

"So tell me bitch,where is my hottie nr 1?"

"Uhh,let go of me!!"

"Tell me where he is,i'm so going to get him today"she said licking her lips.

I pulled my hand out of her grasp and ran to my locker,i got my books fast and slammed it closed then dashed for my first period.

On the lunch break i was walking to the cafeteria when i saw something really disturbing.

Charlotte and Gabriella...were fighting?

I blinked confused but when i saw that they were nailing each other and pulling on each others hair i gulped and backed away slowly.

I bet that they are fighting over Akira.

Poor guy.

Speaking of the devil,he came right in front of Gabriella and slammed her hard in a locker.

Then he walked away with Charlotte.

Wow,that had to hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at my ceilling and sighed deeply.

Well,time to get ready for school.

Gabriella didn't bother me since then,since she was hit by a boy.

I pity her really.

It was too cruel,even for her.

Poor girl.

I stuffed all my book in my school bag and put on my uniform.

A bright new day,well,hopefully nothing bad will happen today.

I hummed happily while walking down the street to school.

I was about to cross the street when a motorcycle rushed past me,just a milimeter away from hitting me.

Good start.

Not.

I stared shocked after the motorcycle.

The guy didn't even turn to see if i'm alive or not!

Rude much?

Well,better be more than careful with lunatics on the road.

"Class!Silence!Class!?!"

The teacher slammed her book on the desk and glared at all of us.

"I said silence!Now...we have a new student,please come in "

The door opened and in entered a tall boy,his hair was black and he had some red strands of hair,dyed maybe,his eyes were a bright brown,almost yellow.

He gazed at all of us,but his eyes stopped at two particular students.

Akira and I.

Akira was sitting behind me,but i could feel a heavy atmosphere.

I looked around nervously.

Whats with this suffocating...air?

Its like they are hating each other so much that even the air feels heavy.

The new student came to the front,next to the teacher.

"I don't have anything to say"

His voice was so smooth and his tone,somewhat amused.

With a smirk,he walked right in front of my desk and sat in front of me,at the desk that was positioned in front of me that is.

Now i was captured between the two.

Uncomfortable much?

The teacher looked at him weird but shrugged and turned to the blackboard.

"We shall continue our lesson now"

I took out my book and opened it at the respective page.

Suddenly,the new student turned around.

"huh?so you are the famous american student"

I stared at him a bit but went back to reading.

"You are kind of good looking..."

I raised my eyes and glared slightly at him.

"Would you mind,leaving me alone?"

He smirked.

"Mind if i'll be your bad boy?"

My eyes went wide and i stared at him shocked.

"Leave me alone!"i hissed at him angrily

Akira tapped me on the shoulder.

"Switch the seat with me girl"

His tone was demanding.

"Uhm...ok"

While the teacher wasn't paying attention,Akira sneaked in my seat while i went to his.

This time Akira smirked while the new student scoffed.

"Akira is the name"he stated still smirking.

"Kei"the new student replied annoyed

Kei glanced at me one last time before he went back to paying attention in class.

Lunch break.

"Miku!!"

I yelled her name again.

Where was this girl?I've been looking for her for a while.

I walked through the empty halls looking around annoyed.

I was supposed to eat lunch with her.

"Looking for something?"

That voice...Not him.

I turned around not fast enough.

I was pushed up against the wall and almost crushed.

I hurt.

"What is my good girl doing?"Kei asked pushing on my body.

"What do you want?!!?"i yelled in pain

"You,as simple as that,lets say that i'm a good boy,until i don't get what i want"

I shut my eyes tight and clenched my hands in fists.

My fists pushed on the wall,trying desperately to get out of his grasp.

"It hurts!!"I yelled in a breath

In a blink of an eye,he was shoved off of me and slammed into the wall across of me by Akira in person.

I fell on my knees on the ground breathing heavily.

My body felt sore.

Akira glared at Kei with such hate i have never seen in my life.

I stumbled up on my own feet and leaned against the wall.

Akira's attention went to me.

He wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up.

Kei glared at Akira and stood up.

"She is mine"he hissed

"Shut up!"Akira roared

"Don't want to...i can crush you so easily,my family is rich,i can make you leave this country and never come back!"shouted Kei

"Whatever snob"

Akira turned his back to Kei and started walking with me to the infirmary.

"If she was yours you wouldn't have hurt her..."Akira added taking one last glance back

"Hah!Look whos speaking"

Akira ignored his comment and begun his journey to the infirmary.

The whole time neither of us said a word.

The nurse opened the door and Akira put me on the bed then he left,slamming the door after.

"You poor thing..."the nurse spoke

"Take a rest,your body is sore now but it will be better after a little nap"

"Thank you"i said smiling

"Its my duty dear"she stated smiling as well

Well,now that was unexpected...Two bad boys in one school...

Uhm...too much for me.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how i fell asleep,but i just did and before i knew,school was over.

I walked to the parking lot,thinking that my mother would come and pick me up.

But i saw something else.

Quite annoying.

Kei was sitting in his car,his head was resting on the wheel.

He was asleep.

I walked slowly to him and took a glance at him.

I was right,he was sleeping,

I sighed in relief and looked around.

A limousine was waiting for mom couldn't pick me up today.

I walked to the limo,the driver opened the door for me and i got in.

"Thank you"

"With pleasure mistress"

The limo then started and i was driven home.

"Mom?Dad?Where are you two going in such a hurry?"i asked looking at the luggages.

"Just a short trip honey"my mom yelled from upstairs

"Oh...how much?"

"Two days dear"replied my father while running around the livingroom

"Where did i put my car keys?!?!?"he yelled running around

I sighed and took the keys from under the sofa and ringed them in front of my face.

"Found them"

My fathers topped and grinned

"Oh,i forgot that i threw them"

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

I threw the keys to my father and walked upstairs to my room.

How good is to be your own bed.

I snuggled in my pillow and closed my eyes.

_Kei..._

What was with that guy?

He was so possesive.

Maybe a rich snoob.

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock.

19:35

And i feel sleepy.

I pity myself.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Gabriella jumped on my bed.

"Guess what bitch?"

She smirked and licked her lips.

"I saw another hottie"she yelled in her high pitched voice.

And i even thought that my torture ended.

I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone"i mummbled falling back on my bed.

"What the fucks up with you hoe?"she asked wrinkling her nose and making a disgusted face.

"My problem not yours now out you go"i stated glaring at her

My mother came in my room and looked at us two.

"Glad you are friends now"she smiled

"Now,i have to tell you two girls something,you see,me and your father are going on a trip with another bussines man,his son will be staying here,so take care you two,he is a very polite young man,you will get along perfectly"she added

I raised an eyebrow.

No way.

I want to be alone for heavens sake!Do i want too much?

Since the door to my room was opened i could hear everything downstairs.

And i heard,his voice.

I shot up and ran downstairs.

I balanced myself on the second stair.

And i was right,it was .

Gabriella rushed past me and linked her arm to his.

"Its you!"she squeked

I made a shocked face and glared at him.

He looked up at me and smirked.

"Hi there Vanessa,what a wonderful surprise"

I sticked out my tongue and walked back to my room.

This day was a failure.

So me,Gabriella and Kei had to stay in this mansion.

Great.

I can already feel the pain.

Or maybe i could...

Sleep in Akira's house?

I smiled at the thought and nodded.

Smart girl.


	10. Chapter 10

I was packing my belongings for the two-days trip at Akira's but was intrerrupted.

"And what do you think you are doing Vanessa love?"asked an oh so annoying voice.

Kei.

"Uhm...i'm staying at a friends ?"

Lame excuse.

"Sorry,but aren't going anywhere love"he informed me

I glared at him

"And how do you intend on making me stay?"i asked narrowing my eyes at him.

He smirked and took out a pair of keys.

The keys to my bedroom.

"You wouldn't dare!I'll..."

He smirked widely.

"You will what?"

"I-I'll...whupp your butt!"i yelled with confidence at the end.

He raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

"I'll be waitting then"he stated opening the door and slamming it shut.

I thing he didn't-

Some sound were heard from the door.

He locked me!!!!!!!

OMG!ZOMG...I'm gonna die!!!I don't wanna die young!

I paniked and looked around scared,trying to find something that might help me get out of here.

AHH!No way out!

I whinned and fell on my bed.

What am i going to do now?

My eyes went to my course!How silly i am...

I opened it and started dialing Akira's number that i found out from one of his .

_"Yeah"_

_"Hey Akira"_

_"How the fuck did you get my number girl?"_

_"Uhmmm...please don't swear...uhm,one fan-girl told me"_

_"Curse them"_

_"Uhmmm,hey Akira,i need help"_

_"What do you frikin' need at 9 o'clock at night?"_

_"Uhm,uhm...well,my parents went on a trip and-"_

_"You want me to babysit you..."_

_"No!!They went on a bussines trip with Kei's father and left me with Kei and Gabriella at home and now Kei locked me in my bedroom!!!"_

_"Oh..i see,So?"_

_"Help meee!I'm scared with them in here"_

_"Fine..finei'll get your sorry ass out of there"_

_"Thank yoooou!"_

I closed my phone and sighed in God there are some people you can trust.

After two hors i still sat on my bed and got freaked out once i heard moans?

I stood up and walked to the door.

I pressed my ear on it.

_"OHHHH!Kei!I'm coming!"_

_"Shush babe"_

That was Gabriella and Kei.

I sat there shocked and surprised.

O M G

I NEED to get out of here!

I pressed my ear on the door ?

But after my thought i heard some yells from downstairs.

Whats happening there?

Some loud and heavy footsteps were heard and then the door was slammed open and i fell on my bum.

"Ouch..."

I looked up and saw Akira.

"Lets go already girl"

He grabbed my hand and started to drag me downstairs.

There was Kei on the floor rubbing his chin.

"You can't take her away asshole,she is mine"

Akira glared at him

"No she is not"

Kei smirked.

"She is my fiancee"

My eyes widened and i turned to him.

"Am not!!!"i roared angrily

How dare went too far already.

I stomped to him,drawned my hand backwards and slapped him hard across his cheek.

He stumbled,lost his balance and leaned on the wall behind him.

"How dare you say such thing!I belong to no one!"

He raised his hand and rubbed his cheek then looked me in the eyes.

"Well too bad...it was already decided love,your parents agreed on our engagement"

He smirked satisfied at my expression.

"No!You are such a liar!I hate you!"

I ran to Akira,grabbed his hand and took off running in the direction of his house,crying at the same time.

How could they do such thing to me?

I know what i will do next.

Runaway.

Thats my only escape.


	11. Chapter 11

When we reached Akira's house,he opened the door and let me in.

I kicked my shoes off and ran to his bathroom.

As i was staring in the mirror,to my surprise,in my eyes was pure hate.

Something i have never had for so long.

A tear fell on my cheek followed by others and before i knew,i was crying.

How could my parents do such a thing to me?

The bathroom door opened and closed.

"How much are you going to cry?"

It was Akira.

I didn't respond,i just kept my face in my hands and let the tears fall.

He sighed and then i heard a thud on the ground.

I raised my face from my hands and stared at Akira.

He was sitting on the ground with his crossed legs staring up at me.

"You're a big idiot girl"he stated calmly

I furrowed my brows and glared,something i do like very rare and this is the second time in my life i do such thing.

"Why would you care if i am an idiot or not...you aren't even in my place to say such thing!"i snapped at him

He was taken back by my outburst but kept his cool.

"Hah...you speak of your life like its hell...but you don't know my life thou"he replied with a smirk

I stared at him confused.

"What do you mean by your life?"i asked dumbly

He shook his head and stood up.

"Wait...where are your parents Akira?"

"In a nother place...another country"he replied fast

Why the rush?

I blinked several times but let it slip.

He turned to the door"You should get sleep,you need it"then he opened and closed the door behind him.

I had seen that Akira and Kei hated each other from the first time they met eyes,but why?Do they already know each other?

I shook my head..too many questions.

I stood up and headed for the living room where i was supposed to sleep.

In the middle of the night,there was noise in the living room and it woke me up.

It was like someone was breathing heavily,i opened my eyes slowly.

I was afraid...

I couldn't make anything out in the darkness but i could hear some footsteps coming straight to my bed,the person or animal or whatever was,was breathing heavily,like a hungry wolf.

I started to tremble and then i saw them.

Two red blooded that were sparkling in the darkness.

I screamed.

The door to the room slammed open and Akira flicked the light on.

He winced but came right at me.

"What happened girl"

I was shaking violently and holding my shoulders with my hands,my eyes were widened and i was crying.

He sat on the bed and took me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh..its ok"

I closed my eyes and burried my face in his shirt while grasping it with my hands.

"W-What w-was t-that?"i asked still trambling a little.

Akira narrowed his eyes.

"What did you see?"

"I-i woke up because i heard some noise in the room and there was someone breathing heavily and then i saw two red eyes,they were shining in the dark..."

"Maybe it was a nightmare"

I clenched my hand in a fist.

"It wasn't!"i yelled looking up at him.

He looked around the room again then looked back at me.

"You'll sleep in my room"

I nodded.

He took my hand and guided me to his room.

"Get in the bed,i'll sleep on the couch"

I didn't want to argue so i just got under the blanket and closed my eyes taking in his scent.

After some time i fell asleep.

~Akira~

Damn him...that idiot vampire.

Kei went after her.

He wants war with my vampires...fine,he will get one,but if he dares to get closer to my Vanessa,i will kill him.

What the hell am i thinking..my Vanessa,yeah right

His eyes went bloody red and he licked his long and sharp fangs.

He could feel Kei's scent but let it slip until Vanessa screamed.

He narrowed his eyes.

Kei might have sucked that Gabriella slut dry.

When he came to pick Vanessa up,Kei had blood trails on his mouth and shirt.

Akira smirked,well then there is a good part,Gabriella won't be bothering Vanessa again.

Then again,he will have to announce his parents,the queen and the king about the war.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning i woke up earlier than ususal.

I had to go to the underworld...my home.

I stood up from the couch and looked over at Vanessa,she was sleeping peacefully in my bed.

I sighed did Kei appear?

Whatever.

I did my morning routine and dressed in my usual dark clothes.

I walked out the front door and locked to the underworld,whose portal was somewhere near an abandoned house that no one went around.

I sniffed the cold air.

Ah...home bloody home,the sweet smell of blood and corpses.

I walked casually around the village.

Now that i think,my village is so different from the usual city.

The villages in the underworld look like the ones in the medieval era.

Vampires,demons and many other dark creatures bowed as i walked past them.

The castle layed before me,such a gigantic place,the place where i spent my childhood.

The guards bowed and opened the big wooden doors for me to pass.

As i stepped into the castle,my mother rushed to me and hugged me.

She was a beautiful woman,she looked soi young,well...we all do,because we never really age.

My mother is such a gentle creature,but can be cruel annd merciless when it is time.

She has long fiery red hair that is always kept pinned up behind her head with an her beautiful green eyes that shine with life.

Thats how i always saw her and grown up.

My father came right behind her and smirked.

"Welcome my son,what brings you here?"

My father on the other side is a cold man,with black hair similar to mine and cold red eyes that can intimidate even the most tough creature.

I bowed before him.

"Kei came in the human world father,he wants war"

"Oh...i see,so prince Kei wants to fight us..."

I nodded at my father.

My mother sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"My son...you know that we won't be able to rule our kingdom anymore..."

I raised up on my feet and stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"You will have to be a ruler soon... a king,you must chose a queen or in this case,a princess"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't want to marry some snobish princess hat thinks she is the most precious jewel"

My mother took a step towards me.

"Then what do you want to amrry my dear son?"

"A human"

My father glared at me and punched the wall to his left,making a hole into it.

"I will not agree to such a thing!"he roared

I looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"Then i shall never get married"

With that i walked out of the castle and back through the village.

I had to be back before Vanessa wakes up.

is quite amazing,everything about her the day she resisted my behaviour and hit me.

No one did such thing before.

I couldn't think a human would do so.

Once i was back in my house,i started making food for her.

Just when i finished making the food she walked downstairs.

Her hair was messy and she had my shirt on along with some black boxers.

She was beautiful.

"Morning Akira..."she mummbled taking a seat at the table

"Morning girl"I replied putting the food on the table

She made a funny face and then looked up at me.

"You...can cook?"

I smirked.

"No,i'm living here alone and eating just junk food"

She raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just eat already..."

As she ate,i watched her every move.

I was hungry too,but human food was not satisfying enough for me.

I was lusting for some blood.

I i was done yawning i saw her staring with wide eyes at me.

"What is it girl?"

She got up from the chair and walked to me.

"What?"

Her hands grasped my face and she opened my mouth with her fingers.

My eyes saw my fangs.

She stared at my fangs for a while then she touched one with her finger.

It cut her and blood dripped from her finger and leaked on my fang,falling on my tongue.

She backed away from me and supported herself by leaning on the sink counter.

"What are you?"she breathed scarred

Think Akira...think

"I always had a problem with my teeth since i was a child.I was born like this"i replied looking away.

She sighed in relief and smiled slightly at me.

"I thought for a second the you were some kind of vampire...silly me"

I looked back at her.

"Yeah.."i trailed off


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa

I sighed in relief...how foolish i that he was a vampire.

I smiled a bit then i looked up at him.

"Akira,i will go back to my house now,i think i've bothered you enough"

I took some steps to the living room to get my clothes but Akira caught my wrist.

He pulled me into him.

"Vanessa...what will ahppen to you if you go back?"

I stared shocked up at him.

He said my anme,for the first time.

I smiled and pulled myself away.

"I will try and speak with my parents about this"

He avoided my eyes and turned his back to me.

" already"

I blinked confused but did so.

I took my clothes and ran in the bathroom,while i got changed i looked in the mirror.

I was getting pale and my eyes were losing their sparkle.

I sighed and went out of the bathroom.

Akira was now laying on the couch.

"Thank you Akira,for everything"i thanked him with a big smile then without any other words i dashed out the door.

While i ran,rain started pouring.

Owww...why now?

When i got back,i was already soaking from the rain.

My parents were sitting in the enormous livingroom,along with two policemen and Kei.

My mother got up fast,ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Honey...i was so worried!"she almost yelled hugging me

"Mom,i'm alright"i replied

She let go of me and stared sadly at me.

"What happened?"i asked confused

She was never this sad.

"Your cousin...Gabriella..is in a coma at the hospital"

My eyes widened.

"Why?"

Kei went beside my mother.

"I found her in the bathroom,she had fainted and she was in a pool of blood"

Kei seemed to stress out the word blood.

And you knew better.

The last time you heard Gabriella was when she was having her time with Kei.

Your eyes snapped at your mother.

"Which reminds me mother....why am i engaged with him?"i asked pointing to Kei

He smirked at me.

"Its rude to point Vanessa"he stated amused

I i do rarely.

My mother took a step back and looked away.

"I'm sorry honey...it was decided since you were born"

I so long?And i didn't know about it?

I frowned and rage took over me.

"How could you??Why didn't you tell me you selfish people?"

By now tears were leaking on my face.

"Honey,we-"

"We what?"I cut her off yelling

"I hate you!I ahte you both!I wish you would just die..."I said the last part in a hushed tone

But they heard me.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut after that.

I burried my head in the pillow and screamed as loud as i could.

I was free to cry now.

Such an outburst...I did that before,but once in my life.

The door to my room opeed again and closed.

I raised my head and looked behind was Kei.

"What do you want?Haven't you done enough?"

He sat on my bed and looked down at me.

"No love...i didn't do anything yet"

His hand caressed my long wet hair.

I pulled away from him.

He smirked.

"You should get used to it,i'll do so much more than touch you"

With that he left my room.

It was already night.

I didn't ate anything the whole day.

It was a full moon tonight and i was enoying the view as much as i could.

I looked down from my balcony to the garden.

There was a dark figure walking around and getting closer to my balcony.

I squinted my eyes so i could see who that figure was.

I gasped.I recognized him!

Akira.

He somehow managed to jump right on the fence and then into your balcony next to you.

You gasped but he put a hand on your mouth.

His blue eyes narrowed at you.

You noddeda nd he let go.

"What are you doing here Akira?"you asked in a whisper

"Seeing if you are still alive"he replied looking around

He then looked back at you.

"What do you-"

You were cut by him.

Or rather...

His lips.

He pushed you on the floor,his lips connected to his.

His eyes were half opened,yours were widened.

He pulled away but sat on you.

His head leaned on your stomach and his arms were slightly wrapped around your middle.

You stared confused and shocked at him.

"Akira...are you...ok?"

Some little red spots caught your attention.

He was wounded!

You were about to push away and get some bandages but he groaneda nd held tighter on you.

"Just stay like this girl...i'm tired"

His eyes closed and his breathing bacame light.

He was asleep.

You found it kind of cute.

He was like a little kitten looking for love and affection.

Your mouth twitched in a smile and your ahnd started carresing his hair.

It was so soft and silky.

Without knowing,you leaned on the wall behind you and let Akira sleepon your stomach.

Your own eyes closed and you fell asleep immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun rays bathed the bedroom in light.

It landed on my face and caressed my skin gently.

Feeling the warm sensation on my skin i opened my eyes slolwy.

I looked down,Akira was still sleeping.

The blood on his clothes was dried.

He stirred and his eyes opened.

I just saw how beautiful his eyes were.

They weren't dull like mine,they were a bright blue,like the sky.

Hi eyes bored into mine and he stood up.

I stared confused up at him.

"A-Are you ok?W-weren't you....wounded?"i asked stuttering

He hissed at me.

"Shut up girl"

His hand grabbed my elbow and he jumped on the fence on my balcony.

I shrieked.

"What are you doing!?!!"

He clenched his teeth.I could see his long and pointy teeth clearly now.

I winced.

He jumped off and landed on his feet .

I bagan to feel the fear in myself.

"W-What are you d-doing Akira?"

He glared down at me.

I shut my mouth immediately.

He ran at a inhuman speed towards his house probably.

When he stopped abruptly,i could open my eyes and look around.

I was were in front of his garage.

I looked up at him in wonder.

His hands tightened around my body.

He walked in the garage and we came face to face with his car.

I raised my eyebrow.

He had a car?

I didn't have any time to think about it because he took the keys,opened the front door and shoved me in the car on the passenger seat.

I blinked shocked.

What the hell was happening here?

I tried to get in a more comfortable position.

My feet were hung up and touching the ceilling while my head was on the seat along with my back.

Not so comfortable...

I didn't ahve time to get on my butt.

Akira got in the car,started the engine and dashed out on the street at top speed.

I yelled at him and screamed scared.

"AKIRA!STOP THIS CAR!AAAAAHHHH!"

He ignored me completely and went on driving.

He seemed frustrated with himself.

I twisted myself and finally....got in a better position.

I stared out the window and saw the trees and buldings flash by us.

I looked back at him.

"Why did you do this?What are you Akira?"

I was serious now.

He glared at me.

"You will be scared if i tell you so just shut that trap of yours,we are being chased"

I sighed and looked behind.

No one.

"Oh yeah,we are,by the air...."i replied sarcastically

He flashed me a glare.

"We're going to the airport"he replied simply

I stared a bit at him.

"WE ARE DOING WHAT?!?"

He sighed in frustration and tried concentrating on the road.

"Listen carefully,i am telling you this once and i am not going to repeat myself"

I nodded.

"I myself am a vampire and we are being chased by other vampires that want me dead and you to marry Kei"

I nodded.I didn't know myself what to do,i just kept this on until i was getting all the situation.

"Me and him are different from each other,i am the prince of the Black Vampires and he is the Prince of the Red vampires"

I nodded again.

"Red vampires are the most menacing creatures and are born to kill and slay,while we,black vampires are their opposites,we try to suck blood from animals,not humans and try to kill less and less"

I nodded yet again.

"You were chosen to become his bride since you were born,but i do know that he will try to kill you as soon as he can,like all of his other wives"

I let all of this get in my head.

All i said was.

"Why me?

I sighed and leaned my head on the car window.

"Akira?"

He turned to me witha questioning look.

"Will i be safe?"i askeda little afraid

His eyes softened and he nodded.

"You will,just don't get too far from me"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

So now i was traveling with a vampire whom i thought was just a deliqvent from my new school.

Isn't life just great.

Not.


	15. Chapter 15

When we reached the airport it was too late.

The flight to London already took off.

I sat in the car in the parking lot and waited for Akira.

When he came,he was angry and frustrated.

He got back in the car,shoved the key in and started the engine again.

"Uhmmm...Akira?Where are we going?"i asked seeing we were getting away from the airport.

"To a hotel for the night"he replied looking at the wing mirror.

I nodded and stared back out the window.

"Why are even going to London?"i asked again.

"Because there will be opened a portal so we can go through"he replied again

"Go where?"i asked dumbly staring at him

"My home"he replied smirking

I nodded slowly and turned to the road again.

We came to a stop in front of a tall hotel.

I looked up at the name...Otami Hotel.

Akira parked the car and we got out of the car.

He grabbed my hand in his and walked in to the reception.

"We'd like to take one room"he spoke to the lady at the counter

"Of course sir"she replied,she took two files and put them on the counter.

"Sign here and here"she stated pointing to a few blank parts.

Akira signed and got the key.

"Akira!Why did you take one room,aren't i supposed to have some privacy?"

He turned to me.

"If privacy means you get killed the first second you stay alone?"he asked glaring

"Uhmm...ok,i just threw my privacy out the door"i mumbled

Hes mirked and pulled me in the elevator.

We came to a stop at the third floor.

Akira,again,grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

He took the key out an di could get a glimpse of it.

Number 153.

He stopped at a door,You know the usual dark red door with a golden little tablet on it that showed the number.

He shoved the key in and opened the door.

The room was simply amazing.

As i .

I smiled brightly and walked following behind.

From his reaction i could see he was used to this.

He threw his coat on the ground,walked to the beda nd fell on it closing his eyes.

I looked around a bit again.

"Uhmm,Akira?"

He opened his eyes.

"I would like to take a shower but i don't have clothes"

He sighed irritated and stood up,walked out the door and slammed it closed behind him.

I stood there confused and looked after him.

Did i do something wrong?

I shrugged and walked in the bathroom.

It was as amazing as the room.

I nodded satisfied,losed and locked the door behind.

I stripped from my clothes and got in the shower,ran the water and sat there for several minutes.

I closed my eyes and smiled a bit.

After a while is tarted washing myself.

When i finished,my hair smelled like coconut and my body like strawberry.

I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair.

I sat a while there and then applied the body lotion that was waitting on the sink.

I wrapped the towel around me again and then brushed my hair.

I walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom again.

Akira was sitting there with a bag in his hand.

He turned his back to me and threw the bag.

I caught it and smiled.

Inside were clothes and undergardments.

"Thank you Akira"i spoke happily

I returned to the bathroom and took out the clothes.

A pair of jeans,a short purple top that reached my belly,a pair of white socks a white bra and white panties.

I really wondered how hw knew my bra number and panties.

I just shrugged off.

Or he had a good eye or he was a big pervert.

But more probably the first solution.

I dressed myself and put the dirty clothes in the bag and closed it.

I walked out again.

Akira was on the bed,sleeping maybe.

I took a glance out the window,it was almost dark outside.

My eyes traveled to te clock.

21:54

Figures.

I hopped in the bed next to him and fell in a slumber almost immediately


	16. Chapter 16

I might look like the person that doesn't hate anything.

But i do.

And you know what?

Mornings.

The sun rays hurt my eyes and i turned on another side.

Oww...come on Vanessa...you NEED to wake up.

My eyes opened slowly.

You know that blurry image you get when you open your eyes in the morning?

Don't you think its annoying?

I do.

I saw different colors.

Blue...Black...white and more black.

When my vision became sharp like before i screamed so hard that i thought my lungs will be spit on the floor.

He was three inches away from my face.

The first thing i did was to scream.

Then being not so satisfied i grabbed the pillow and hit him over and over again in the face.

He was trying to dodge me but to no avail.

I threw everything i found in handy hitting him everywhere.

When i finished and calmed down i took deep breaths and then took a glance at Akira.

He was laying under four pillows,one alarm clock and two blankets.

Poor vampire.

I couldn't help it so i started giggling.

That soon transformed in hysterical laughing.

"Stop laughing already girl"he muttered throwing a pillow away from his face

"Hahahahhaha....sorry,i can't..hahahaha..help it..tihahhaa"

I was holding my stomach and rolling around in the bed.

"Ok...stop it already,you look stupid"

He got into my face and glared at me.

I was on my back so he was looking down at me.

But not that was the reason i stopped laughing.

But his too close face.

His nose were almost touching mine.

Blood rushed to my face so fast i couldn't stop it.

I was blushing.

He smirked down at me and locked his eyes onto mine.

They stayed there for a while then they moved to my lips.

He started leaning slowly.

Then reality hit me.

Like brick wall.

I turned my head and his lips brushed on my cheek.

I was a mere human while he was a vampire.

Vanessa,what the hell are you thinking?

He frowned but didn't say anything.

He pulled away and stood up then turned his back to me.

"Get ready,we are leaving at 1:30,the plane won't be waiting"

He then went out of the room.

screwed up again Vanessa.

I slapped my forehead and stood up from the bed.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my hair.

Then i took the bag that was resting on the ground and pulled it on my back.

I made the bed and arranged everything back.

Locking the door with the key i kissed bye bye the room and made my way to the elevator.

Akira was waiting for me at the reception.

When he saw mw he walked out the hotel doors.

I hurried after him to the parking lot.

He got in the car and started the engine.

I rushed and opened the door,got in and slammed the car door closed just before he started driving.

I sighed in relief and turned to him glaring furiously.

"Whats with you?!Why are you so angry?"i asked almost shouting

He just growled showing me his sharp fangs.

That shut me immediately.

Stupid vampires and their stupid fangs and stupid attitude.

I pouted unwillingly and turned to look out the window.

It took us one hour to get to the airport.

When we arrived,the clock was showing 1:20.

Time to spare.

Akira got tickets and i got myself a bottle of orange juice.

1:25

Well,the plane arrived and we both got in it.

I sat near a window and Akira sat next to me.

bad at first class

So to London then.

I just leaned my back on the comfortable chair and closed my eyes.

Hopefully i will have a good sleep.

My stomach twisted and turned.

Oh just shut it stomach,i wanna sleep.

Feed ya later...

I didn't even know when i fell asleep.

I suppose i was tired.

Very tired.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dream land aka Lalaland _

_My eyes opened wide._

_My throat felt sore._

_My body was numb._

_I slowly got up and looked around._

_An enormous castle shadowed by a red bloody moon that was shining on the dark crimson sky._

_I looked around me._

_Everywhere i looked all i could see were crosses,graves and a redish fog all around the place._

_The ground shook and two bloody arms grasped my foot._

_I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out._

_I had no voice._

_My widened eyes looked for ._

_Then i saw him._

_Akira._

_Dead on the muddy ground in a pool of blood._

_Suddenly a felt a cold touch on my neck._

_I turned around and i came face to face with Kei._

_He smirked insanely and looked at Akira's body._

_"See?See what you've done Vanessa?Its yur fault for not coming with me"_

_He licked his lips and fangs then leaned near my neck._

_I started crying hysterically._

I was shook awake violently by who other than Akira.

"Stop crying idiot!"

My eyes wondered on his face and i jumped in his arms.

Literally.

My tears wouldn't stop from pouring.

I had no control over them.

"Thank godness it was a dream..."i whispered in a shakey voice.

He hesitated but in the end embraced me and held me tight.

"Shh..just stop crying..."

I pulled way and wipped some tears away.

"Sorry...i had a nightmare..."i whispered

He shrugged.

"You humans are so hard to understand"he muttered looking away

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well look who is talking"i muttered back at him

He looked at me weird.

"Whats weird with us girl?"he asked confused

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee i dunno,maybe the fact that you vampires such human blood,kill and have sharp fangs and all that?"i replied sarcastically.

"Now...whats weird with us humans?"i asked him

"You humans are weak and fragile like porcelain dolls,too affectionate and too innocent"he replied nonchalantly

I pouted.

"So whats wrong with that?"i asked

He shrugged.

"If you see my world you'll know,that is,if you rsist even a minute there"he replied smirking down at me

I shivered at the thought.

I really wasn't curious.

Okay...i was.

But just a bit.

Okay...a bit more...

I then looked at the clock.

5:48

Wow.

I sleep too much,this shouldn't become a habit.

Akira sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"We have two more hours and we get to London"he stated

So we'll land there at 8...Sweet...

_(I am terribly sorry if i don't get the time right but i was never in this kind of flight so i really don't know...sorry! ^-^;just bear with me please)_

Two more hours.

I can't resist that much.

My stomach growled.

Guess i have to at now...

A smile graced my lips.

The stewardesse made her tour and i stopped her.

"Uhm!Hey!Here!"

She came to our seats.

"What would you like Miss?"she asked eyeing Akira.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like something to eat"i replied

"Very well,what would you like to eat?"she asked me again

"I'll have rice please"i replied grinning

She nodded and searched through her table she was pulling with her.

She gave me a box then walked away.

I eyed the box and opened it.

Rice sweet rice.

I took the two sticks that were laying near the food and started eating.

Well,food feels good.

While i was eating,Akira watched me.

"Its unpolite to stare at someone while he or she eats"i replied with my mouth full

He smirked.

"And its unpolite to speak with your mouth full"

I swallowed my food and glared at him.

"Hmph..."

When i finished the captain's voice ringed through the plane.

_"Please put your seatbelts,we are landing" _

I was tugging at mine but didn't get it right.

Akira sighed and buckled it for me.

I smiled innocently.

He rolled his eyes.

"I will become your babysitter sooner or later...learn how to take care of yourself girl"he replied somewhat harshly

I pouted.

"You're so mean..."i muttered

The plane landed succesfully and we got out.

I looked around the airport.

It was bigger than the one in Tokyo.

Akira spoke with a receptionist and soon was near me.

"Lets go,we'll take a taxi to a hotel"

I nodded and followed him out of the airport.

The weather was cloudy and cold.

"Akira...i'm cold..."i whined

He sighed and took the long black coat off of him and put it on me.

"Now you should fel warmer"he spoke and hurried me in a taxi

He spoke to the driver.

I didn't even play attention.I just stared out the window.

This weather made me fel...gloomy.


	18. Chapter 18

The hotel where we went was breathtaking.

Swissôtel Hotel.

The hotel was situated just off the Embankment and overlooking the river Thames.

A five star hotel.

Now this is luxury.

Akira grabbed my hand and got me out of the taxi,payed the driver and lead me in the hotel.

"Akira?"

He turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"How do you have so much money?"i asked a bit insecure

He smirked.

"I am a prince,girl,of course i have money"he statet walking to the receptionist

I sighed and waited for him.

When he came,we went to the elevator.

He pressed the fifth button and up we went.

We found our room and opened it.

Simply amazing.

I ran to the balcony and looked at the view before me.

I somehow enjoy being with Akira.

A grin spread across my face.

I knew i was like a little kid.

But really,it was a gorgeous view.

I then walked to the bathroom.

A white sink,WC,shower and jacuzzi.

Shower.

When i finished with the shower i just realised i had no other clothes.

I wrapped a towel around my petite body and walked out.

Akira was laying on the bed watching TV bored.

He glanced at me then back at the Tv.

"I bought you clothes....you'll find them in the black bag"he explained

I nodded and looked for the bag.

I found it on the floor near the door.

I opened it and found inside some black jeans,black underwear and bra along with black socks and a red shirt that hugged my waist.

I raised an eyebrow at Akira.

"Black?"

He glared at me.

"Sorry i can't guess your favorite color"he spoke sarcastically

I shrugged.

"Now,can you explain me what are we going to do in London?"

He sighed annoyed.

"Yeah,we will look for the portal to my dimension,not today,but after two days a portal will be opened near Big Ben"

I yawned but went back in the bathroom to change.

Again,i applied body lotion on my skin and waited a bit then dressed myself.

An idea suddenly popped in my head.

I could wash the other clothes.

"Akira"

"Yeah?"he replied lazily

"Can you call room service please?"i asked walking out the bathroom

"Whatever"he muttered

I was drying my hair while he was talking with the receptionist at the phone.

In a mather of minutes there were three knocks at the door.

I made my way to the door and opened it.

There was a woman.

"I would like to wash some clothes here,is it possible?"i asked

"Why of course Miss,give em the clothes,tomorrow they will be delivered back to you"she explained

"Thank you"i gave hr the black bag with my clothes there and closed the door.

I then jumped on the bed next to Akira.

He tensed.

But why?

I looked over at him.

"Akira?You ok?"

He hissed at me.

"No!Just get away from me"he spoke in an angry tone

I stood up from the bed and he seemed to calm a little.

"Akira...you are hungry aren't you?"i asked a bit sad

He growled.

"Then...you can feed from me"

His head snapped my way and he stared shocked at me trying to read my face.

"Its the last i can do...since you always take care of myself"

I looked at my feet and then back up to his face.

He stood up and came closer to me.

His fingers brushed my hair out of my face and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I want to take care of you...its not like i am obligued to"

I dared to look him in the eyes.

"But why do you?"i asked in a confused tone

He sighed and let his hand fall at his side.

"Believe me or not i don't know myself"he replied

I pulled a part of my shirt away from my neck and came closer to him.

"Just feed already"i stated

He leaned to my neck and kissed gently the spot then his fangs stuck their way painfully in my neck.

I yelped in pain.

But he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight in his embrace.

I could feel the blood being sucked out.

My legs felt numb and gave out.

He held me to him.

After a few more seconds he took his fangs out of my neck.

He took me to the bed and layed me down.

Then i could see his face.

His eyes were a glowing red and some blood was trickling down from his mouth.

My blood.

I smiled faintly and closed my eyes.

I could feel his soft lips pressed against my own and then i couldn't feel anything.

I knew i fainted.

But somehoe i felt good.

At least i helped him in a way.

.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day i woke up feeling quite dizzy.

The feeling you get when you jump off of a cliff to be more clear.

I looked around the room but found the movement of my neck rather uncomfortable.

I dared to touch the thing around my neck.

A bandage.

Figures.

Akira was sleeping on the couch.

So...today exploring around alone.

Yay.

I jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Did the morning routine.

Then i carefully sneaked out the room.

Well....a loooooong hallway.

Great.

So...door door door and did i mention about door?

I don't think so.

I finally came to the elevator and got in.

How stupid this music sounded.

Really.

You know that elevator song when you get in.

Boring.

I got out of the elevator at the last floor and got out.

I stopped in my tracks when i saw two figures.

Two vampires.

How did i know?Well...it wasn't hard to figure it out.

One had a long black coat,black jeans and black shirt with a dog like collar around his neck,blonde hair,green sharp eyes,pale skin.

The other was dressed the same....pale skin,brown hair...ummm...orange eyes?

The blonde one smirked and pointed to me while the other nodded.

I knew immediatelly who they were and what they wanted.

Me.

So i dashed in the elevator fast.

The brown haired one was in a blink of an eye at the doors trying to open them.

Let me tell you that tehnology won again.

I'll have to do prayers for the one who invented the elevator.

I pressed the fifth buton like a mad woman.

It finally moved.

When i reached the fifth floor i took off running to find the room we were staying in.

Really hard since i didn't remember the number anymore.

My shirt was suddenly caught from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see the blonde vampire smirk playfully.

With a single swing,i hit the wall at my right.

My back ached like hell.

I slided down on my knees.

My vision was getting blurry.

But i could recognize the third figure lunging at the blonde vampire and ripping him in pieces.

Akira.

The blonde's body fell on the floor with a missing arm and a horror expression on his face.

Sickening.

The brown haired one came short after and attacked Akira.

Akira simply stepped aside and stabbed thebrown haired vampire with his sword in his back.

"Never...come near her again..."he hissed in the brown haired's ear

The vampire gasped in pain but ran to the window at the end of the hallway and jumped off breaking the glass.

Akira bent down to my side and embraced me tightly.

"How much will you worry me until you are satisfied?"

His voice sounded like he was afaraid.

I smiled weakly and leaned my head on his chest.

All i could feel before i blacked out was a woosh and then nothing.

I personally hate it.

This vampire chase thingy.

.


	20. Chapter 20

The wind was blowing in my face so powerfuly.

It was so annoying.

I opened my eyes slowly just to come face to face with a enormous view of London.

Something was holding me.

I struggled and finally was able to look at the person holding me tight.

It was Akira.

"A-Aki-ra..."

My voice was so weak and soft i could barely hear myself

His head snapped down at me.

"You're awake"he muttered looking around hysterically

"W-whats h-happen-ing?"i asked a little confused

Truth be told.

My head was aching in body felt numb and i was cold.

He looked down at me and brushed some hair out of my face.

"You were out for one day...in this moment we are in Big Ben...on the top of the tower"

And indeed we were.

He stood up with me in his arms and looked around again.

"The portal will open in any minute now..."he muttered

His eyes darted in every direction.

I sighed frustrated.

"Akira....its hurting"i whispered clinging to his black coat

He clenched his teeth and held onto me tighter.

"It will be ok Vanessa...you will see"

It sounded more like he wanted to reasure himself more than me.

I gave a weak smile and closed my eyes.

It was so the wind didn't help at all.

His body tensed suddenly.

"Finally...it was time..."

I opened my eyes to see what was happening.

A purple and black hole about one meter was standing a little bit away from us.

Akira just ran to it blindely and jumped in it.

I closed my eyes scared and clung even tighter to him.

Little white light flashes passed us while it all seemed to spin around us.

All just a mix of black and purple.

Without knowing i started trembling violently.

I felt this enormous preassure that was going against my body.

It was like i was being pressed against a wall by something powerful.

Akira stared down at me but then in front of him.

"We are here"

Light suddenly layed in my eyes.

The smell of dead corpse and blood filled my nose.

I started coughing violently.

It was intoxicating.

Akira sat on his knees on the ground and put me down on my knees.

He held me close to him.

"Try to take deep breaths Vanessa"

I opened my mouth and tried but to no avail.

I was drowning in this smell.

It was killing me.

Akira looked around hysterically trying to find anything that might help me.

But found none.

He cupped my face in his cold hands and turned me to face him.

His lips crushed on mine.

From the shock i opened my mouth to gasp.

Akira was trying to help me breath actually.

I took in all i could.

He pulled away and swapped me up in his arms again.

I could breath almost normally.

Almost.

I still gasped a bit but i was alive at least.

"You were right....i can barely stand here..."i whispered trying to find my voice

He smirked down at me.

My eyes wondered around.

In front of us was a medieval like village and at the end was a huge castle.

Like in the fairytales.

My eyes widened when i saw...some creatures.

That i thought were myths.

Warewolves.

They bowed in front of Akira.

Vampires.

They fell to their knees in front of Akira.

Demons.

They didn't dare look him in the eyes while he passed them by.

...Crosses.

The sky was a fading red.

Then my eyes caught glimpse of a moon.

In the middle of a day.

A bright red moon shone on the sky.

All those creatures that we passed wtached me.

Hunger evident in their longing and blood lust eyes.

My hand gripped Akira's shirt tighter.

"Akira..."

My voice was hushed.I was even afraid to speak.

His eyes were now a bloody red color and his lips slightly parted letting his fangs show a bit.

His hands held on me tighter and thats when i felt it.

Pain.

His sharp claws dug into my skin,letting blood cover my clothes bit by bit.

What got into him.

I looked desperately into his eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt me..."i whispered afraid

His pupils dilated like a cats and his hands loosened.

I suddenly realised.

How did i know that i could trust him?

How did i know that he is the one who wants to save me?

Do i have any proof?

How do i know he won't just kill me?

Silent tears started pouring from my eyes.

I trusted him.

Maybe he lied to me.

Maybe.

Maybe this is all a game to him.

And nothing more.

"You lied...didn't you?"i asked in a shooken voice

His eyes snapped down at me.

My own blue eyes stared back in his.

"About me being safe...you lied"i whispered

I closed my eyes tight.

"You had to bring me here why?Its the same as in my world isn't it?Being chased and all that"i added

His eyes avoided me.

"What is your reason for bringing me here Akira?"i asked one more time

My lips moved on their own right in that moment.

I spoke blindly to him.

"Akira...you liar..."

And i trusted him.

How foolish i am...

.


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't look her in the eyes after the things she told me.

I'm a liar...what can i say.

Truth is...i brought her here because she would be safe with me.

The second reason.

I wanted to marry a human didn't i?

Here is my chance.

I couldn't stand her crying.

I hated seeing her tears.

My nose filled with her blood scent.

I was hurting her.

She didn't speak any other word but kept her head on my chest and her eyes closed.

Maybe she fell asleep?

The moment i stepped in the castle,my mother appeared right in front of me.

Her eyes looked furious and i could hear her growl slightly.

My father appeared at my left while my brother appeared at my right.

"Where do you think you are going with that filthy human?"my mother asked glaring disgusted at Vanessa's sleeping body.

"In my room..."i muttered growling at the end ahowing dominance

My brother smirked and leaned on the wall behind him.

Vanessa stirred in my arms.

My eyes widened and i looked down at her.

Her blue eyes opened a bit and stared in my eyes.

I don't know why but as soon as i saw her waking up my eyes went to their original sky color.

She blinked confused and looked in front of her,at my brother.

Then at her right where my mother was.

"Akira?"

Her melodic and calming voice called my name.

I smiled down at her and held her tighter,burring her head in my chest.

"Go back to sleep Vanessa...its ok"

She didn't have any choise but to obey me.

I watched as her eyes closed once again and her breathing became light.

My mother stared at me a bit then turned her back to me.

"What was with that affectionate gesture towards a human Akira?"

Her question got to me.

"I am her guardion from now on and i am taking care of her,i am protecting her from Kei..."

My father glanced at Vanessa.

"What would Kei want with a human?"he asked me

I shrugged.

"I don't know but he made an engagement with her when she was born..."i muttered

My mother sighed.

"Very well then,we shall keep her safe until we know what Kei wants with her"she spoke smiling slightly at me

I nodded and started walking up the marble stairs.

I will keep her safe.

I lay her on my bed and kiss her eyes.

Knowing i'm hungry i try to stay as far from her as possible.

A smirk plays on my lips.

Hunting time...but i can't let her stay alone here can i?

Akito?

Not a bad idea.

I get out of my room and close the door silently then walk in front of his door.

Seems like its a good thing his room is right across mine.

I knock two times.

"What?"

Akito stand there with his door opened glaring at me.

"I want to ask you to do something Akito"

He smirks playfully and leans on the door frame.

"And whats that?It must be important since you came to your unimportant brother"

I sigh annoyed.

"I want you to look after Vanessa for a while until i stop my hunger"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just go in my room and watch her,if she wakles up don't let her get out of the room"

He scoffed but nodded.

"Fine...at least i had the satisfaction of you asking me something"

With that i left at full speed.

Hunger is something i can't control.

**~Vanessa~**

I turn on my tummy and burry my face in the fluffy pillow.

Hold that phone.

A pillow?Where did that come from?

I groan and open my eyes.

Uhhh...

Where am i?

A very tall ceilling and a king sized bed with silk covers?

I sit up and look around taking it all in.

A figure catches my eye.

Orange hair.

Big headphones.

White short pants

Blue collar shirt.

Adorable.

It was Akira but with orange hair and a bit skinnier.

He watched me curiously as i scanned him.

"What are you looking at human?"

OOO...so we evolved from girl to human.

Interesting.

I blinked two times and started giggling.

He stood up from the chair and came close to the bed.

"Stop laughing!"

That made me stop but i still kept a smile on my face.

"Sorry...but...hehehi..i couldn't stop it"i replied

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you laughing anyway?"

I shook my head smiling.

"I just imagined something funny when i saw you,thats all"

He glared a bit at me but sat down on the bed and stareda t me.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just don't see why Kei the prince and my brother would want you around them...you are just a human"

My smile faded and i looked down at my hands.

"Do you think i wanted this to happen to me?Do you think i know what they want with me?Because i don't know any of these...I very confused and scared myself...i don't know what will ahppen to me..."i muttered

He still stared at me.

I raised my head to look him in the eyes and gave him one of my biggest smiles.

"But...hopefully...everything will have a happy ending like in fairy tales...right?"

His eyes widened a bit and i could swear i saw a small blush come to his face.

"Whatever"

I giggled slightly.

"You're exactly like Akira..."

He looked me in the eyes.

His eyes.

Now i saw their color.

An ice blue color.

A faded blue.

The door opened suddenly taking me by surprise.

I yelped without knowing and raised the blanket up to my mouth and held it tight.

It was Akira.

I'm such a scaredy cat.

Akito smirked at my reaction and stood up.

"Interesting human"

With that he walked towards the door and passed Akira while leaving the room.

Akira walked to me and smirked.

"Why so jumpy?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee..i don't know...maybe because this place is full of vampires,warewolves,demons...things like that?"

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"About the lieing thing..."

My smile faded and i avoided his eyes.

"I did that to you because the other creatures would have thought that i have a weakness if i didn't...all of them would have tried to hurt you or kill you...i didn't want to take such risks..."

I turned to him.

He smiled and leaned his forehead on my shoulder.

"Don't worry...you're safe here..."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thank you"

.


	22. Chapter 22

As he was sitting there,leaning on my shoulder,my nose caught on a smell.  
Blood.  
I pulled away from him and stared a bit at him.  
His face was confused.  
"You are smelling like blood"i muttered  
He avoided my gaze.  
"I went to eat..."he mumbled  
He sighed and looked back at me.  
"Look...i have many things on my mind right now...stupid ceremonies and all that crap"he added annoyed  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Ceremonies?"  
He shook his head.  
"The point is that you will be spending time with Akito,my brother"  
I nodded not knowing what to say.  
His eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss me.  
But the door slammed open and Akito sat there smirking.  
"Akira...you are supposed to go to the ceremony...not kill her with suffocating smooches"  
Akira growled slightly.  
He stood up and walked out the door,not before glaring at Akito.  
Akito simply smiled almost innocently.  
Almost.  
Then turned to me.  
"Human...go and wash yourself then i'll lead you to the kitchen where you'll feed yourself"  
Uhhh...right  
So obiviously we have a very rare specie of a dominant vampire male.  
Interesting.  
Seeing no response from me,he came to my bed and pulled the sheets away.  
"Today"  
"Tommorow,Always"i added without thinking  
I smiled up at him and got out of bed.  
"Where is the bathroom?"i asked  
He raised his hand and pointed to a white door across the bed.  
I walked to the room,apened the door,went in and locked the door behind me.  
Just for safety.  
Indeed...a normal bathroom...sink,bath tub,shower jacuzzi and toillet.  
I started the shower and undressed myself,then got in the shower.  
For once i felt relaxed.  
I found some strawberry shampoo and vanilla shower gel so i used them.  
When i got out i wrapped a long white and fluffy towel around myself.  
Akito was laying in the bed with his face up and his eyes closed.  
Probably listening to music.  
I went to the other door in the room and opened it.  
I was right.  
It was a very...ummm...big closet.  
I took a long black shirt and a pair of big jeans then went back in the bathroom.  
When i got out again Akito was waiting for me near the door.  
"Lest go slready..."  
With that we started our journey to the kitchen.  
We went through hallways,hallways and more hallways.  
After a while we reached a huge kitchen.  
Some weird creatures were seating there.  
A guy with three horns on his head and clows and a woman with blue skin while another woman had the same skin but two horns on her head.  
Akito snorted and glared at them fiercely.  
"Get the fuck out...."he muttered angrily  
I sat behind knows what this creatures might think.  
After they exited the room Akito entered and sat on a chair at the table.  
"Well?What are you waitting for human?Feed yourself"  
I shook my head at his behavior and proceeded in the room,looked at some ingredients.  
Now that i think,i could amke pancakes.  
Yes,i love those.  
I turned to Akito.  
"I will make pancakes,do you want me to amke some for you as well?"i asked  
He smirked.  
"I'm a vampire idiot"  
I shrugged.  
"So?Just try it at least?"i asked turning to the stove  
He shrugged.  
I knew he was staring at me as i made the pancakes.  
I finally put the last pancake on top of the other and poured chocolate sirup on them then added a strawberry on the top.  
Nodding satisfied i turned to the table and brang the two plates with me.  
I put one in front of Akito and one for me.  
While i eat he stares at the food.  
"It won't bite you...."i mummbled poking with my fork a half-eaten pancake  
He glared at me,grabbed the fork and munched on a bite.  
His eyes widened for a second.  
"Its sweet..."he muttered licking his lips  
I started snickering at him.  
He glared at me.  
"What?!!?"  
I smiled brightly at him.  
"You just look like a little chil discovering candy"i replied still grinning  
He stared at me for a good time.  
"Uhmm...you ok Akito?"i asked waving a hand in front of his face  
He grabbed my wrist and set it gently down.  
I could see a faint blush on his face.  
He was embarrassed.  
My eyes softened and i smiled again.  
"Its ok to space out...i do that a lot"i stated looking at the wall in front of me blankly  
He scoffed.  
"I don't need your reasurance human"he spoke looking away  
"There you go again..."i spoke  
"Haa?"he opened his mouth wide showing his sharp fangs  
"You are being iggnorant..."i reply finishing my food  
"Akito...finish your food please"i added  
He stared down and took some more bites then pushed it in front of me.  
"Eat the rest...."he mummbled with a blush  
"Uhhh...ok"  
I grabbed my fork and ate the res of his pancake then took both plates in the sink  
"So what now?"i asked looking at him  
"So now i babysit you in the bedroom,lets go"  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him.  
As we passed the many coridors,another vampire passed by and looked me up and down.  
Akito turned around fast and hissed just like a cat,his pupils dilated and he galred at the vampire dangerously.  
The vampire simply bowed to his knees as we walked away.  
So he was one dominant vampire.

When we reached the room i went right to the little shelf with some book on it.  
I took one that sparked my interest then jumped back in bed,covered myself and leaned my back on the fluffy pillow.  
Akito watched my every move.  
Then i opened the book and drowned in it.  
After a while Akito got bored and came to the bed.  
Seeing as i pay no attention to him,he kneeled beside the bed and leaned his head on my lap.  
I looked down at him surprised.  
He stared blankly at me but closed his eyes after a while.  
I didn't know what got into him but let him sleep there while i continued to read.  
I suddenly felt his hand on mine.  
He moved my hand on his head.  
I blinked shocked and confused me.  
But then i got it.  
He wanted me to pat him?  
Is he some kind of domestic vampire?  
My hand started stroking his amazingly soft hair.  
His eyes closed again and his lips twitched in a little smile.  
My eyes softened at the sight.  
Why was he so...childish?  
Or affectionate.  
I continued to stroke his hair while reading my book.  
The atmosphere was so calm and relaxing.  
Outside was raining and cloudy.  
It was just perfect..


	23. Chapter 23

As i sat there and patted Akito he mummbled something.

I stopped and stared at him.

"You are so much like her...."

My heart skipped a bit.

"Like who?"i asked a bit afraid to find an answer

"Sophie"he replied shortly staring up at me

"She was Akira's lover..."he added closing his eyes again

My eyes widened and i could feel my heart breaking in pieces.

I swallowed the knot in my throat and looked around aimlessly.

I didn't know what to do.

But,putting on a fake smile i pushed forward.

"So...tell me about her"i insisted stroking his hair again

"She was gorgeous and kind at first,she was human...but the wrong thing she did was that she played me and Akira on her fingers"he explained frowning

"What do you mean"i asked curiously

"She pleased us both but we didn't know...until i found her in Akira's bed,we fought then...I honestlly loved her with all i had...i felt crushed when i saw what happened"he stated glaring at the blanket

"Akira then killed her by sucking her dry and whispering to her that everything is ok and that he is by her side...i watched it happening in my eyes and couldn't help her,but he hated being cheated..."

I nodded.

"I see...i'm sorry for you Akito"i spoke a little unsure

He just smirked.

"I can see that you are not like Sophie-"

The door slammed open and Akira made his way furiously to me and Akito.

"Shut up!!Get off of her!"he roared angrily

Akito stood in front of me glaring.

"Can't handle the truth dear brother?"asked Akito tauntingly

I jumped off the bed and between the two,pushing with my palm on each others chests.

"Please...stop!"i shrieked seeing them about to kill one another

Akira glanced at me and wrapped his hand protectively around me bringing me close to his cold body.

Akito hissed at Akira but left the room.

When he let go of me i sat numbly on the edge of the bed.

"So something did happen...as i told you back then"i stated avoiding his eyes

I was sad.

He probably wanted to save me because i look like her.

My eyes lost their sparkle in a minute and was replaced with sorrow and tears.

"So...the real reason was because i look like her..."i muttered feeling the salty liquid fall on my lap.

His hand brushed a tear away from my face.

A sudden move like instict made me hit his hand away and glare fiercely up at him.

"How dare you..."i whispered with such hate

I could feel anger and pain take over.

My chest was throbbing.

My mouth felt dry.

My body felt numb.

It all fell apart from that moment.

I stayed as far from him as possible and choked on my tears.

I was never hit this rough before.

Every day i would spend in on the window sill.

Akira would just sleep and watch me,he didn't say a word since then.

I refused to eat.I just drank little water once a day.

But that was all.

I would just sit there watching blankly the view before me through the window.

Akito came to see me every day but i ignored his presence as much as i ignored Akira.

Thinking was all i did since then for another week.

Thinking how foolish i was to trust him.

How stupid of me to follow him.

Just to end up hurt.

By the person i trusted the most.


	24. Chapter 24

Weeks passed from then and i still didn't budge.

When he left i took showers and changed my clothes.

I even nibbled on something to eat and drank water.

But other than that i ignored Akira and Akito completely.

If they spoke to me i would turn my head and continue staring out.

I despised them.

I hated vampires.

I disliked my life.

~Akira~

He sat at the dining table with his family.

His fork clacked on the still full plate.

His mother coughed.

"So Akira...how is dear Vanessa doing?"she asked looking at the stake with blood that still layed on his plate

Akira frowned and glared at her.

She was taken back by this and stared at her son unbelievingly.

His father growled slightly,like a warning for Akira.

Akito smirked.

"Chill brother,mother just asked you a question"he teased him

Akira's fist collided with the table and his stake went flying on the ground while his blood filled glass shattered on the ground.

He walked away from them muttering curses and what not.

Vanessa was angry with him.

She was saw her crying.

Because of him.

Now he was going to make her speak to him.

He couldn't take it anymore,her silence was driving him mad.

Today it was the same.

Akira went to eat and i decided on wasting my time with a book.

With a sigh i closed the book gently and layed it on my lap.

How could this happen to me anyway?

What could Kei possibly want with me?

I was confused.

The door opened and my attention went right back to the window.

I heard the footsteps come right next to me.

"Stop this girl..."

Akira.

I ignored him completelly.

He growled and grabbed my wrist.

Then he pulled me off of the window sill.

My wrist hurt and i could see some blood leaking on my arm slowly.

I winced in pain.

Akira stared at me.

"Look at me Vanessa!"he roared

When he saw i didn't,he cupped my chin in his other hand and turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry Vanessa...i didn't mean to make you feel this way"he stated in a soft voice

Something i never saw in him.

He brang my bleeding wrist to his lips and licked it carefully,then let go.

I looked at my wrist and watched it heal in front of my eyes until it was like before.

Akira let himself fall on the bed and stared up at the ceilling.

"I was in love with her,can you imagine?A vampire in love with a human,it was forbidden before unless the human was your slave"he started explaining

"But i loved her more than anything"he stated closing his eyes

I stared emotionless at him.

My lips begged me to say to him what i thought of the situation.

So i let them take over.

"I don't care...i am not her and she is not me"i spoke bitterly

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me taken back by my answer.

"She wasn't like me,i am not like her...stop mistaking me with her!I'm even starting to hate her!"i yelled at him

I hated being compared to her.

With anyone.

I was a different person.

My glare burned on Akira's figure.

"What you did with her..i don't care,i don't care what she was like or what she did and all that stupid stuff,i am me and that is that,stop comparing me with her dammit!"i added again yelling

"I hate this...i hate to be compared to someone else"i spoke softly

My eyes filled with salty tears and they fell freely on my cheeks.

"I'm not Sophie,I'm Vanessa"i spoke once again in a whisper

My knees gave out and i slumped on the floor numbly.

Akira stood up and came to me.

"I know you are not her Vanessa..."he spoke

He bent down to me and wrapped his arms around my figure.

"Stop crying already"he spoke again holding me close

"My my...Akira,you should keep your hands off my fiancee"a voice spoke near the door

Me and Akira both looked and to my horror and Akira's there was the only person we didn't want to see.

"Kei"i whispered scared

His hand brushed the red lock from his face as he smirked widely.

"Hello there my love"

His hand raised again to Akira who was standing up now.

Akira was forced into the wall behind us.

He made a big hole in the wall but stood back up.

"What are you doing here?"spat Akira annoyed

"Oh,don't worry,i just wanted to see my future bride"he spoke closing his eyes

I couldn't say anything,i was too scared to even move.

"You bastard"spoke Akira clenching his teeth and showing his fangs

His pupils dilated and he started hissing dangerously at Kei.

"You might want to keep that for another time Akira"

With that Kei winked at me and dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

"How did he get in here?"muttered Akira more to himself

Akito appeared fast in front of the door.

"How did he-"

"I don't fucking know!"yelled Akira

Akito snorted.

"We'll have to put up a barrier again"he spoke calmly looking around

Akira nodded and went to my side again.

"Are you ok?"he asked putting an arma round my waist

"Just a little shooken"i replied

Akira sighed and picked me up in his arms.

"Akito,inform father and mother about this"

"They already know,sensed him too"he replied leaning on the door

Akira put me on the bed and covered me.

"Sleep,i'll take care of this"he spoke and kissed my forehead

Without knowing i closed my eyes and drifted in a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dream **_

_Eyes of blood._

_Fangs like tigers have. _

_Pale skin._

_Cold hands that caressed my neck tenderly._

_Soft lips that touched mine._

_My eyes opened gently and his lips brushed against my eyes like velvet._

_Black strands of hair along with red locks._

_What was happening?_

_His face pulled away from my forehead and i could see his figure clearly._

_Kei. _

_My eyes widened and i gasped._

_Oh my,look,i can speak in this dream of mine._

_I pushed him away and backed away,just to discover that i was in a huge bed with purple sheets of velvet and silk._

_Kei smirked at my movements._

_"You can't get away from me love"he spoke in his shooting voice_

_I simply looked around helplessly_.

_"Vanessa my love,you have something special,that no one has...you are the last of your race and i plan on using you as much as i can"he explained winking _

_My hands clutched my head in pain and my eyes shut tight while i screamed._

_Too bad no one could hear me. _

**_End Dream _**

"Vanessa"a strong voice shook me awake

My eyes snapped opened and i looked around me,meeting eyes with Akira.

I was sweaty and gasping for air.

Akira stood there frowning.

"You had another nightmare from Kei...didn't you?"he asked looking at the wall where the hole was before

I nodded breathless.

"Akira...he said something about me being...the last one of my race...what does that mean?"i asked between gasps of air

His eyes showed knowledge for a moment but went away after a second.

I caught that.

My brows furrowed together as i stared at his expression.

"I don't know..."he stood up from the bed and went to the window

"I'm going to feed...i will see you in the morning when i will come back"he added opening it

I nodded.

When i he went out of my vision i decided on thinking a bit.

I wasn't going to let it pass,they must know and since well...

I haven't told anyone other than Akira they must know...right?

They should at least have books about thecreatures here.

Then i should just start looking for the library.

Hopefully...these vampires read a lot.

Outside was still dark crimson so i think that should mean its night.

The clock next to the bed told me it was 4:30 in the morning.

I swung my legs off the bed and onto the cold floor.

Well,this was a really bad experience.

Deciding on a long white t-shirt i made my way to the bathroom and washed myself.

Then i went out the door of Akira's bedroom.

I didn't know where i was going.

Nor did i care.

I just hoped to see a familiar face.

And my wish was granted.

A orange haired vampire appeared right by my side.

I didn't get scared,i just walked around aimlessly.

"Vanessa...what are you looking for?"he asked annoyed while leaning on a wall

"Library"

He raised an eyebrow at my response.

"I want to read a bit"i replied sensing his confusion

He sighed and pointed to two huge oak doors behind me.

I nodded to him as a thank you and dashed to the doors and opened them.

They screeched painfully but i ignored that part and ran between the enormous shelves that held bilions of books.

One of the sections caught my eyes.

_"Creatures that dissappeared because of the war" _

I took the enormous red book and struggled with it to the table and the couch.

When i opened it,dust flew everywhere.

The light started bathing the room,i figured it was 5 in the morning already.

My eyes started scaning everything written.

_There was a war before,one that took millions of years between warewolves and vampires._

_Warewolves captured different creatures and that being elfs._

I frowned but continued reading.

_They were gentle and peaceful creatures but amazing warriors in battles._

_The dark creatures took advantage of this and captured them,forced them to fight in the war._

_Instead of sheeding their own blood,they killed each elf and shed their blood._

_Their race disappeared forever since then...never to come back._

I stared at the writting not believing my eyes.

Was Kei just playing with my mind?

Was it true?

How did he knew i was one of them?

I slammed the book closed and put it on the table in front of the couch.

My body stretched on the soft sofa and i closed my eyes.

How did my life become so...so complicated?

All i wanted..

Was a new start.


	26. Chapter 26

Nothing seemed to fit thou.  
If i was an elf then i had to have long ears right?  
I had to have powers over elements which i have none.  
I spent hours in the library reading books after books.  
Some people would call it weird and boring but i was discovering things i never knew about.  
At least i figured that much...  
You see...elfs weren't the only rare species that disappeared.  
There were the white vampires,black angels,mermaids,elfs and witches.  
Now i don't even know myself.  
My fingers brushed the cover of my fifth book.  
Well,that would be all for today.  
With a sigh i throw the book on the others and look out the huge window next to me.  
Akira did not return.  
What was keeping him?  
I shrugged and stood up.  
Maybe it was time for me to eat something.  
My stomach growled.  
Ok buddy,must feed you...  
And with that thought in my head i started wandering around the hallways and corridors.  
Next time,i'll have to ask Akito for a map.  
I opened the door i thought the kitchen might be.  
But found none,well,except almost 20 vampires chatting happily.  
All eyes were on me.  
Ok,so now i'm in a very delicate possition.  
"Oh my,what a beauty"spoke a female vampire smirking at me  
She stood up and came to my little form.  
Her fingers brushed against my lips and she inched closer to my face.  
"Why not have fun,honey?"she asked licking her lips  
But as she was about to ouch my lips with hers she stopped and looked up in horror.  
"M-my prince"her voice shook  
The other vampires bowed on their knees.  
I looked behind me.  
Akira.  
His eyes glared dangerously at the female vampire.  
"You should have kept your hands for yourself"he growled  
I stood between the two vampires scared.  
What was happening...i could feel Akira's anger.  
The air felt so heavy...  
My breath was caught short and i collapsed on my knees coughing.  
Akira rushed to my side and picked me up.  
"I will let it slip this time,but next time you will have no head"he spit at her  
She nodded and kissed the ground.  
With inhuman speed i was back in his room.  
He let me fall on the soft bed.  
I was taking gasps of air.  
What was that?  
"Akira..what...was...that?"i asked in a shooken voice  
"I suppose you felt our auras...it was too much so your body gave up"he explained  
I nodded in understanding.  
"So you researched the rare specie thing"he stated staring at me  
I avoided his eyes and found the ceilling very interesting.  
"Uhmm...yeah"

He frowned and cupped my face in his hand and turned me to face him forcefully.

His face was serious,it was scarring me.

"Listen me carefully Vanessa...you are none of those"he tried to sound calm

My eyes searched for answers in his.

"Then...what am i?"my tone was frustrated

He sighed deeply and let go of my face.

"I will tell you a story..."he started

"There was a time when angels fought the vampires,at that time the white vampires,black vampires and red vampires were allies...but one vampire,Christopher,a white vampire fell in love with an angel...it was forbidden but they just continued and had a child,for disobeying the rules the angel transformed in a fallen angel and was thrown in the human world with her child,same for the vampire...that child was possesing the gentleness of an angel but the force of a vampire...that child would be the key to winning this war between the black vampires and red vampires"

It took me a moment to register everything he said.

Christopher?

That was my father's name...

My eyes widened.

I was the child???

My face went pale and my breath was caught in my throat.

My lips dared to move thou.

"What was the name of the angel...?"i asked softly

Akira stared in my eyes a bit then his arms wrapped around my waist bringing me close to his chest.

"Sophie..."he whispered loud enough for me to hear

In that moment,my heart,my emotions went berserk.

My thoughts were in chaos.

I lost it.

My body gave up before i would do anything and darkness swallowed me.

Deeper and deeper.

Kei's face appeared in my mind.

"See?How special you are"

His laugh filled my head.

He was enjoying this.

My pain.


	27. Chapter 27

As i raised my hand to reach his he gripped my wrist fast pulled me up and hit me in the back of my head.

My eyes widened and i felt myself losing conscience.

What was going on?

I thought i was safe...

I heard many voices around me...

Curiosity took the best out of me and i opened my eyes to look around.

I was in the middle of a huge circle lying on my stomach.

What i was wearing was a long white dress and my feet were bare.

I supported myself on my arms and sat up.

What was going on?

Sddenly an old man white white robes came in front of me.

His hand raised up and was placed on my face.

I looked between his fingers at his face.

He looked serious,behind him were two angel wings.

I was still in heaven?

It made me feel scared...

Warmth came out of his hand and then a blinding light took over.

The power pushed me and i fell on the ground numbly.

I couldn't feel anything.

Everything turned in a blurr,everything disappeared.

It was like someone was erasing my every memory.

And then nothing.

Complete darkness.

My eyes snapped open and i sat up in my bed.

What was that?

I took long breaths of air and looked around me.

My room.

I stood up on my feet and went to the window.

I pulled the curtains away and the sun covered my room in light.

What was all that?


	28. Chapter 28

This is the end of part one – Welcome to Japan, You might Die Soon. It was really fun to write this story and I hope you all liked it. I will be continuing this story in part two- New Life. I hope those of you who have read this one will continue to read the sencond part. Thank you for your support.

xxoo,  
Bella


End file.
